The golf swing starts out from an “address” position. The golf swing then involves a backswing and a downswing. One problem for average golfers is to stand the correct distance from the golf ball at address. Another problem is to ensure that the arms swing properly on the backswing and the downswing. It is believed to be desirable for golfers to swing their arms close to their body on the downswing portion of a golf swing. When a golfer is swinging, however, it is difficult to tell how well they are able to achieve this objective.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,875 B1 issued to Sanford is directed to a golf swing training aid that permits the user to verify that the face of the golf club has not been inadvertently rotated during the backswing and/or the downswing of a golf swing. The Sanford device consists of a planar flag portion that is attached to the end of a stem portion. The stem portion is fit into the vent hole of the grip on the end of the golf club. The Sanford patent states that the swing training aid described therein can be made of metal, plastic, or another material having sufficient rigidity. When the Sanford device is on the golf club, the device is used to allow the golfer to check the position of their club face by looking at the flag portion of the device. The object is to allow the golfer to check the club face orientation without rotating his or her head. The Sanford patent teaches nothing about providing a mechanism for training golfers to position their arms and/or hands a certain distance from their body before or during their swing.
Thus, there is a need to provide improved and different types of golf swing training devices.